


Selcouth (Levi x OC)

by MySolarAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Melancholy, Minor Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySolarAckerman/pseuds/MySolarAckerman
Summary: "Natasha please just this once listen to me. " Your fathers eyes loomed with tears, you'd never seen him cry.You looked down at your feet unable to meet his eyes. How could he ask something like that from you?"Tch." You instantly knew who it was. Had he been listening this entire time?The short man who had a deathly aura spoke up. "Mr Blouse asking our commanding officer to resign is a huge loss for the corps and would mean everything has been in vain.”Your fathers eyes flickered towards your hazel eyes and back to the captain. "I understand. But the dangers are unknown.” Your father sighed."I want Natasha to live long, to get married and start a family. Away from this dangerous way of life."You glanced from the corner of your eyes towards the Captains face. He remained the same, unmoving. You had no idea what he was thinking.But the next few words that left his mouth shocked you beyond belief."Mr Blouse, I will marry her then." He said looking right into your fathers eyes. There was no hesitancy in his words.The ground had just been pushed from under you, why would he say that?You couldn't possibly marry him.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, sasha sis
Kudos: 4





	Selcouth (Levi x OC)

Unedited

Year 851

Your eyes wondered the hallways of the survey corps headquarters, it looked so different yet familiar.

You let out a sigh, walking past, the grand window that covered the floor to the ceiling. The sun blazed brighter than it usually did, perhaps spring was nearing.

Everything had changed so drastically. You could still recall when wall Maria fell. You were merely a new cadet who had joined the garrison.

Stationed at the breach was one of the most frightening moments in your life. All you had trained for finally being put into action.

Dying would mean your father was right, you couldn’t let that happen. You had run away because you wanted to join the cadets in the first place. And all those years without seeing or hearing from him hurt, but you were determined to prove yourself. You would fight for humanity against those titans.

12 years in the making...

Making your way towards your room you glanced at the portraits of the commanders that lined the wall, then your eyes met those dismal blue eyes. They looked bright yet deadly empty.

You let out a small sigh.

You still recalled the many times you had come across commander Erwin, when working under commander Pixis. Commander Erwin would often compliment you, leaving your cheeks flushed as you politely dismissed yourself from his meetings. It would be foolish to say you hadn’t thought of him even the slightest in a romantic way, but the nature of your job required your attention. You did admire him wholeheartedly but it was futile.

He was gone… Of course being in the survey corps wasn’t easy, you wondered what had stopped you from joining the survey corps and picking the Garrison instead.

Perhaps you were a coward deep down.

Your sister had joined the cadets a few years after wall Maria fell, you felt more fear than pride for her. The fact your father had willingly let your sister join was a miracle. 

When you had reasoned he would shut it down with excuses of: its dangerous, I won’t allow you to waste your life away.

Your relationship 9 years on felt tense and harsh.

You always wondered if he was proud or even cared. Your mother would put on a smile the few times you had gone back saying he was proud of you or happy, but you knew it was a lie. Both his children giving up their lives for humanity, never knowing when the next time he’d see them surely must’ve been hard.

But now here you were. Your eyes trailing over the past commanders portraits. If only you had been as brave to transfer to the survey corps early on and not now, you thought.

"Natasha!” A voice echoed down the hallway, you turned around to be met with warm brown eyes.

You smiled a little, as you walked over to her.

“Hello Sasha.” You grinned at your younger sibling.

“Lunch, hurry…” She huffed getting closer, she was merely 17 but was growing taller than you every day.

You had completely forgotten that it was time for lunch with the sun so high up of course it was midday.

You shook your head at her. “Do you ever stop eating? Where is this food going?” You pinched her cheek, earning a glare. 

"If you ate like me maybe you would be this tall!" She huffed.

Sasha was only an inch taller than you.

You rolled your eyes lightly, grabbing her hand heading towards the mess hall.

“I think we have meat today!” Sasha beamed as her eyes trailed off into the distance.

"Blouse snap out of it." You muttered.

"You act like you aren't one too." You shrugged, earning a confused look from Sasha.

Quietly grabbing your tray and saying your thank you’s you took a seat amongst familiar faces.

It still surprised you how young they all were, you were hardly this competent at their age. They all chatted away while you listened quietly. Out of the blue Connie looked at you.

"So do you miss being in the garrison, elite squad?" Connie asked out of curiosity.

Your eyes smiled gently.

"Of course I do, I miss team leader Rico the most." Your eyes trailed off remembering humanities first victory.

Your squad had been wiped out, only you and Rico remained. At first it felt like a losing battle. Rico’s calm nature very quickly deteriorated.

When Eren finally plugged the hole up you both embraced knowing your squadrons deaths were not in vain.

“I’m sure you three remember Rico well." You motioned towards Armin, Eren and Mikasa.

All three nodded in unison. 

"How is she?" Armin asked.

"Fine, has a baby on the way." You nibbled at your garlic bread. Sasha had offered to eat the the soup that was loaded with vegetables and meat slices. Not that you minded, but you were not given the choice to say yes or no.

“A baby, that’s wonderful!” Connie beamed. You were glad Sasha had someone just as bright as him beside her, it put your mind at ease.

“C-commander Hange.” Jean spoke up, looking at something behind you, or someone.

You shifted slowly to be met with the serious face of Commander Hange, they looked a lot less cheerful than usual. 

"No need to salute." They spoke up. "I just need a word with officer Natasha, after you're done eating of course." They smiled lightly.

You felt panic across your whole body hut you tried not to show it as you nodded a yes.

"Wonder whats that about?" Armin muttered.

"Probably getting a promotion in the ranks." Jean said as a matter of fact.

I shook my head. "No, I've only just joined you all." 

"But you are very capable." Mikasa said abruptly. You were a little taken a back. Did she think highly of you?

You gave her a small smile, which she returned before looking back at her food, deep in thought.

Soon enough your bread roll was gone, and you strolled to the Commanders office, knocking twice. 

"Name and business." A voice spoke up, that most certainly wasn't theirs.

"Natasha, I was asked to see you." 

The door pulled open instantly, revealing Commander Hange sitting at the smaller coffee table. Your eyes then travelled to who had opened the door. You felt his sterling orbs looking right into your soul.

"Get in then."

You snapped out of your haze instantly, walking over to the Commander.

"Take a seat." Commander Hange motioned.

You quietly took a seat opposite them, the sound of shuffling caught your attention as the Captain sat on the other end of the coffee table where his cup was placed.

"Ms blouse I'll get to the point. I would like you to work with us." They paused looking at Captain and back at you. "As a commanding officer."

You frowned a little. Me a commanding officer? I had only been here a month or 2 at the least.

"You're very capable, you were a part of the disbanded elite squad, and worked under commander Pixis and supreme commander Zackly."

"I understand but I d-" You were cut off.

"If you cant help by agreeing to take this position you are of no use here." The captain said out of the blue.

You looked at his sterling orbs, and back at your lap, trying to comprehend what commander Hange had just told you.

"Why?" You looked up at their visible brown eye.

They smiled lightly. "I have faith you wont disappoint me, Natasha. I wouldn't of asked you to do this if I didn't believe you were capable."

You swallowed your saliva, contemplating what to say further.

"And plus Levi, will be helping you." 

Your head turned towards him, feeling weirdly intimidated. His cold gaze set on you, as he sipped at his cup.

"So do you agree to this?" Hange pressed on.

You fidgeted with your hands slightly before speaking up.

"Yes, commander." You looked up at their speckled face with an eyepatch on their left eye.

They gave an enthusiastic smile, before mentioning forms that would need to be filled.

This felt less of a proposition and more of their expectation, you weren't going to disappoint them but the nerves got to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, new story.
> 
> This story does have season 4 spoilers as this follows chapter 91 of the manga onwards timeline canonically, for the most part hehe.
> 
> So if you're not caught up I'd advice not to read past this point. 
> 
> I'll try to update once every 2 weeks if possible maybe even once a week.
> 
> So be warned but most of all enjoy!!


End file.
